


Hotline

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Imagine, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, dean winchester imagines, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, supernatural x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 26 - Phone Sex & Orgasm ControlEven miles apart, Dean and the Reader find a way to connect.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 35





	Hotline

“I miss you, Dean.” 

“Oh really? What do you miss about me, baby girl?” 

You know what he’s insinuating and you’re glad the conversation has taken this turn. Dean’s been away on a hunt for almost two weeks now and your body aches for him. A craving that no one but he can satiate. 

“I miss your touch. The way you kiss me. I miss you the way you fuck me so good. It’s been too long, Dean. I need you…” Your voice trails off, a whine leaving your lips. 

“I miss you too, baby girl. It’s been so hard being away from you. From that pretty little pussy of yours.”

You whimper at the sound of his gravelly voice and the words that roll off his tongue. 

“Why don’t you touch yourself for me? Put the phone on speaker.”

Following his orders, your fingers dip between your folds, circling your clit and tease your entrance. Your moans fill the room and spur Dean to palm his erection. 

“I’m so wet, Dean.”

“I know you are. Finger yourself for me.” 

Your fingers dip into your core, pumping at a quick pace. Your legs spread wider as you forget everything else. You’re so focused on pleasuring yourself, you almost forget the voice on the other line. 

“Slow down.” His rugged voice comes out firm. It’s hard to comply, your orgasm looms over you like a cloud of bliss ready to rain down. 

“Please, Dean. I’m so close.”

“No, (Y/N). Who’s in control here?”

“You. You are.”

“That’s right, baby. Since you don’t want to behave, you don’t get to continue at all. Now take your fingers out and tell me how you taste.”

Whining at the loss, you do as you’re told, licking your fingers clean. The sounds you make are more emphasized so Dean can hear how much you’re enjoying this and how much he’s missing out on. 

“Tastes so good, Dean.” 

“You always taste good. Sweet like pie. Did you clean your fingers off?” 

Humming, you wait for his next command and thankfully it comes quickly. 

“Stuff them back in your pussy. Three of them. Use your other hand to play with your clit.”

This man is going to be the death of you. If he doesn’t let you come soon, you think you’ll explode. You’re right on the edge, just needing that final push from Dean. 

“Cum for me, (Y/N).” 

And there it is. Your body spasms as your climax rushes over you. You cry out Dean’s name as you pussy pulses around your fingers. When you come down, you hear heavy breathing on the other end of the phone. A strangled ‘fuck’ comes from Dean as he cums following your obscene performance for him. 

“Holy shit. I can’t wait to get home to you.”

“I know. I’ll be here waiting for you. I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, baby girl. Goodnight.” 


End file.
